


Yog-hurt.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: BNHQ Boku no Haikyuu event!! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Sibling Rivalry, Yoghurt is sacred, bnhq event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Living with a sibling is a pain in the ass.They steal clothes, they change channels, and - the biggest sin of all - theyeat food that isn't theirs.Osamu is NOT happy when Atsumu breaks into the fridge.





	Yog-hurt.

“Atsumu, I’m going to shatter your knees.”

“Suck my dick.”

“I’m going to _eviscerate_ your liver.”

“You can’t disembowel something that isn’t my bowels.”

“You STOLE my last yoghurt. You thief. You bandit. You absolute _bastard_.” Atsumu laughs as he hears Osamu slam the fridge in the kitchen, propping his feet up on the footstool in front of the sofa and happily digging into his stolen yoghurt. 

“Mhmmm~! Eton mess yoghurt is just the best!” 

“Do you have it right now you fucking scumbag?!” Ah. Maybe it was a mistake to announce his stolen treasure before he’d devoured it. He can hear Osamu storming this way, and their eyes meet as he appears in the doorway.

Osamu looks so enraged he’s _steaming_. Brief panic flashes in Atsumu’s eyes. He shoves the spoon into the yoghurt, scoops up half the entire pot in one bite, and eats it right in front of his brother’s eyes.

If Osamu was angry before, he’s volcanic now.

“ _I will rearrange your skeleton!_ ” Not daring to abandon the half yoghurt - or risk his life more than he already has - Atsumu grips the pot as hard as he can, shoves the spoon in his pocket, and leaps over the back of the sofa.

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

“Get. Back. Here.” Osamu shakes with rage. It’s not that he’s angry over the yoghurt in particular, he’s angry because that’s _his_ yoghurt, his favourite flavour, which he had been _saving_ for this very afternoon…

And his jerk of a twin had stolen it knowing that.

Then again, that’s normal sibling shenanigans.

“This yoghurt is so yummy! It’s so sweet! Such a shame you can’t have it!” Taunting Osamu from the top of the stairs, Atsumu shakes the yoghurt pot out in front of him before swiping his finger around the inside of it and eating it. 

That’s the moment Osamu strikes, lunging up the stairs with almost impossible speed, grabbing Atsumu’s ankles, and tugging him towards him. Unfortunately, that means they both go sliding down the stairs.

Now at the bottom, screeching like the banshee son of a bitch he is, Atsumu wrestles his way free and runs for the garden, abandoning the yoghurt to the carpet. Not that this is about the yoghurt anymore. It’s about _revenge_.

“Pay for your sins in _blood_ , you wretched gremlin!”

“You’re the gremlin, mum loves me more!”

“Being the favourite doesn’t exempt you from my fists!” Atsumu cackles, leaping over the sofa in the opposite direction, heading through to the kitchen and towards the freedom of the garden where he can easily climb over the fence and escape Osamu for _hours_ -

And slams straight into the closed glass door.

As he rolls on his back on the kitchen floor, clutching at his elbow with one hand and his nose with the other, cursing their modernized western-style house, Osamu skids into the kitchen and bursts out into laughter.

“Serves you damn right!” 

“Shurrup! I’m in paaaaaiiin!” Once Osamu has finished laughing and Atsumu has finished his somewhat dramatized sobbing, Osamu gives him a hand off the floor and he trails after his twin towards the front door.

They don’t really need to say anything, no apologies or excuses necessary. It’s just… The way siblings work.

Osamu changes his slippers to shoes whilst Atsumu grabs his coat, checking he’s got his wallet and some spare change ready, before they swap over. 

“How long until your new episode airs?”

“Ah, I put the upstairs tv on pause.”

“Sweet, I’m joining you for this one.”

“Really? I thought you were watching that housewives programme.” Atsumu shrugs as they walk out the door, making sure they’ve got keys on their person.

“I was, but I want another yoghurt and you won’t let me have one unless I watch your shitty anime with you.”

“It’s not-! Fuck you.” Atsumu laughs, knowing that Osamu is only mildly annoyed and trying to hide a smile.

“You’re cleaning up the carpet when we get back anyways~.”

“... Samuuuu, I’ll trade you a kapuriko if you do it.”

“You got the matcha ones?” Atsumu grins, pulling the door to a close. The finality of the lock clicking closes on another argument, another wrestling match, and another embarrassing end to their battles.

But that’s just what siblings do.

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and comment~!!!


End file.
